Destins croisés
by sabrina1807
Summary: attention! cette fic contient des scenes de viol des le premier chapitre, ce n'est pas ecris en detaille maic cela peu choquer certaines personnes! dans cette fic, elliot s'est remis avec kathy  qui est toujours aussi jalouse d'olivia !
1. Chapter 1

_**Destins croisés**_

Il est 22h a New York, toute l'équipe de l'unité spéciale des victimes termine la paperasse de leur dernière affaire lorsque le téléphone d'Elliot sonna.

« Stabler … non j'ai presque fini, je pense que je serai rentré dans environ trois quart d'heure… Kathy on ne va pas se prendre la tête à chaque affaire quand même ? Non… Kathy…Kathy ? Elle m'a raccroché au nez, dit-il en regardant ses collègues »

« Elle est très susceptible en ce moment je trouve, fit Munch »

« Non elle est jalouse ! dit Fin »

« Jalouse ? Jalouse de quoi ? demanda Liv »

Pour seul réponse, Fin et Munch la regardèrent fixement ! Elle comprit donc immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se sentit soudain très mal a l'aise vis-à-vis d'Elliot.

« Rentrez chez vous les enfants, la journée a été longue ! fit le capitaine qui les observait dans l'embrasure de la porte. »

« À demain capitaine ! Fit toute l'équipe en cœur. »

Elliot fut le premier à partir et Liv la dernière. Elle du rentré chez elle en métro car personne ne s'était souvenu de la raccompagnée. Elle se sentit suivie presque tout le long de son trajet mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Une fois dans son appartement, elle se sentit soulagée… « De quoi ? » se demanda-t-elle. Elle entendit soudain un bruit étrange venant du couloir elle sortit, la main sur son arme (prête à dégainer) et vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir ! Elle se sentit cependant observée et regarda tout autour d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, quelqu'un la frappa à la tête. Elle tomba à terre, inconsciente.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans son lit… nue ! Elle essaya de se levée mais elle ressenti une douleur intense dans son bas-ventre, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elle réussie tant bien que mal a se levée et attrapa les premiers vêtements qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Elle saisit son portable et composa le numéro de Cragen.

« Cragen… »

« Capitaine ? fit Liv en sanglotant »

« Liv ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Mais elle ne répondit pas. Liv ou est tu ? »

« Chez moi ! répondit-elle en sanglotant »

« Ne bouge pas j'arrive ! »

Il raccrocha et pris immédiatement les clés de sa voiture pour se rendre chez Olivia.


	2. Chapter 2

En arrivant devant son appartement, il constata que la porte était entre ouverte il appela mais personne ne répondit. Il décidât donc d'entrer doucement (par peur d'effrayer Liv) dans l'appartement, où il la trouva recroqueviller dans le fond de son salon, apeurée et tremblante.

« Liv qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Cragen. »

« Un type, m'a assommé et je m'suis évanouie. Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, toute nue ! Résuma-t-elle en sanglotant »

« Il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital Liv ! Tu es blessée ? »

« J'en sais rien ! »

« Vient avec moi Liv, je vais t'emmener a l'hôpital, dit il en s'approchant d'elle. »

Instinctivement elle recula, par peur.

« Liv, je ne te ferai aucun mal, il faut que tu aille à l'hôpital. Un médecin doit t'examiner. »

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et laissa Cragen s'approcher d'elle. Il lui saisit le bras pour l'aider à se relever, ce qui lui provoqua une forte douleur. Cragen souleva la manche de Liv et vit plusieurs hématomes sur son bras. Il se demanda alors dans quel état devait être le reste de son corps. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, attendant qu'un médecin daigne se préoccuper d'une femme qui vient d'être violée. Au bout de 3 heures d'attente, le docteur Gordon (a noter que c'est une femme) vint s'occuper de Liv. elle lui fit un kit de viol ainsi que plusieurs radios et un scanner cérébral pendent ce temps, Cragen décida d'appeler le reste de l'équipe. Comme prévu, Elliot vint en courant jusqu'à l'hôpital. Fin et Munch arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Elliot a bout de souffle. »

« Un type la agresser devant chez elle et… elle s'est réveillée dans son lit, complètement nue. Elle à plusieurs hématomes sur les bras… je n'ai pas vu le reste de son corps»

« Si jamais je choppe le fils de pute qui lui a fait ça… je crois que je ne pourrai pas me contrôler »

« Peut être mais en attendant tu vas faire un effort ! Elle est totalement terrorisée et si tu es énervé tu vas lui faire peur ! »

« Elle sait parfaitement que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal ! »

« D'habitude, bien sure qu'elle le sait, mais la elle vient d'être violée ! Elle a reculé quand j'ai voulu m'approcher d'elle. Elle a peur et si tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler, je ne te laisserai pas rentré dans cette chambre ! Est ce que tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Oui. Répondit-il »

« M. Cragen ? »

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda celui-ci au médecin qui venait de faire son entrée »

« Physiquement elle s'en remettra elle a pas mal d'hématomes, le poignet cassé et un traumatisme crânien. Le kit de viol était positif. Mentalement, elle réagit comme toute victime de viol elle tremble dès qu'un homme lui pose la main dessue et elle n'apprécie pas vraiment que quelqu'un la touche. »

« Ça doit être normal vu les circonstances ! dit Fin »

« On peut la voir ? demanda Cragen »

« Étant donné son état émotionnel, je préférerai que vous y alliez doucement, un seul a la fois »

« Très bien, répondit Cragen »

« allez y le premier capitaine, fit Munch »

Il acquiesça et pénétra dans la chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix Liv était assise sur le lit, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, tremblante et le regard rempli de terreur.

« Je peux m'approcher ? demanda Cragen »

Liv hochât la tête pour seule réponse. Cragen s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit et tenta de poser sa main sur celle de Liv (très doucement pour lui laisser le temps de se rétracter) elle le laissa faire et le regarda

« Merci capitaine ! »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Liv, comment tu te sent ? »

« Sale, et humiliée ! »

Sa franchise laissa le capitaine sans voix il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour apaiser sa douleur.

« On le retrouvera, je te le promets Liv »

« A ouais ! Et comment ? Je l'ai pas vu, je ne me rappel de rien, il n'a laissé aucune trace chez moi… on ne le retrouvera certainement jamais ! »

« Liv, en presque 12 ans de services chez nous, combien de violeurs avons-nous laissé dans la nature ? Pour très peu d'indices que nous aillons, nous le retrouverons »

« J'suis désolée ! »

« Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça. Les autres sont là ! Tu veux les voir ? »

« Oui »

Il jeta un coup d'œil a travers la fenêtre et vit que certains les avaient rejoint

« Cabot, Warner et Huang sont là ils peuvent entrer aussi ? »

« Tant que Huang ne vient pas pour me psychanalyser… »

Liv souri au capitaine qui s'était approcher de la porte pour faire signe a son équipe d'entrer.

« Liv, ma belle ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Elliot en s'approchant du lit »

Par reflexe, elle se crispa en voyant Elliot se rapprocher, ce qui lui glaça le sang.

« Pardon »

« Non, c'est moi, excuse moi. Je vais rester ou je suis »

Elle lui tandis une main tremblante, qu'il saisit doucement. Il s'assit sur le lit ne faisant aucun mouvement brusque qui pourra effrayer son amie. Toute l'équipe lui tint compagnie un bon moment, parlant de tout et de rien car ils avaient très vite percuté que Liv n'avait pas envie d'en parler ce soir. Au moment de partir, Liv parue très réticente au fait de rester seule ce soir.

« Je peux rester avec toi si tu veux ? Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endorme, fit Cragen »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sure ! »

« Merci »

« On repassera demain ma puce, dit Elliot. Il faut que tu te repose »

Il s'approcha et lui serra la main car il se doutait que s'il essayai de l'embrasser sur le front… il allait certainement s'en prendre une.

« A demain ! fit l'équipe en cœur avant de quitter la chambre »

Cragen s'installa dans la chaise près du lit de Liv. Elle passa la nuit le regard dans le vide. Cragen lui s'était endormi aux alentours de 3h du matin. En se réveillant le matin, il vit que Liv n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre.

« Tu n'as pas dormie de la nuit ? interrogea Cragen »

« Non, répondit-elle »

Le docteur Gordon entra dans la chambre et avait l'air préoccupée.

« Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai reçut les résultats de certains de vos examens et nous avons constaté que le traumatisme crânien était plus sévère que nous le pensions »

« c'est-à-dire ? demanda Cragen, l'air soucieux »

« Il est possible qu'il provoque des malaises, des nausées et nous préférons vous garder en observation quelques jours pour éloigner toute possibilité d'hémorragie. Entendons nous bien, il est possible qu'il ne se passe rien mais par mesure de précaution je préfère sincèrement que vous restiez au moins 3 jours a l'hôpital »

« Elle le fera ! Et si elle refuse ou veut s'en aller ne la laisser pas faire »

« Capitaine ! »

« Non cette fois tu ne te défileras pas ! Tu resteras le temps qu'il faut. C'est pour ta santé Liv. si tu ne le fait pas pour toi, fait le pour nous »

« D'accord »

« Merci. Je vais aller chez moi pur me changer. Je repasserai dans la soirée. Ok ? »

« Oui, à tout a l'heure »

Cragen souri et sorti en compagnie du médecin.

« Heureusement que vous avez réussi à la convaincre, fit le docteur Gordon »

« Je commence à la connaitre »


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Cragen Liv n'avait pas bougé. Elle repensait sans cesse a ce que cet homme lui avait fait subir elle se sentait coupable de mentir a Cragen et a ses amis sur le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien en réalité, elle savait très exactement ce qui s'était passé. Quelques minutes après s'être fait assommé, elle avait repris ses esprits et vit un homme au dessus d'elle. Son visage était caché. Mais elle ne voulait plus revivre cela, alors elle préféra mentir. Elle ne supporterai pas d'être confronter à son violeur.

Plus les jours passèrent, plus elle revivait la scène. Elle n'arrivait pas a penser a autre chose. Elle releva la tête et vit qu'Elliot arrivait. Il frappa à la porte et entra :

« Salut ! S'exclamât-il »

« Salut ! »

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Super ! »

« Je sais, c'est une question débile mais… »

« Excuse moi… je ne suis pas très agréable »

« Non, c'est rien ! C'est normal. Tu veux que je repasse plus tard, dit-il en voyant le médecin s'approcher »

« Non ! Reste »

« Bonjour Melle Benson ! s'exclama le docteur Gordon, vous avez toujours mal a la tête ? »

« Plus trop »

« Bien, c'est bon signe. J'aurai besoin de vous parler… en priver »

« Non, il peut rester »

« Très bien. Ecoutez, je ne sais pas très bien comment vous dire ça mais… d'après nos analyses, il nous est apparu que vous êtes… enceinte… »

« Quoi ? S'exclamât Liv après quelques secondes »

Elle paraissait totalement dans le désespoir le plus total. Elliot était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Dites moi que vous plaisantez ! s'il vous plait, supplia Liv »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, fit le docteur Gordon avec sincérité. Je vais vous laisser un peu de temps pour digérer tous ça et je repasserai vous voir demain »

Elliot et Liv restèrent immobiles, voyant le médecin s'éloigner.

« Liv je… »

« Laisse-moi ! S'il te plait vas-t-en »

« Tu peux m'appeler Liv ! A n'importe quelle heure, du jour et de la nuit ! Tu m'entend »

« Vas-t-en ! »

Il sortit de la chambre, encore sous le choc. Mais il comprenait qu'elle ai besoin d'être seule. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver à celle qu'il considère comme une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui et aujourd'hui, il serra là pour elle, quelque soit sa décision.

Liv n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder cet enfant. Sa mère lui a fait payer toute sa vie d'être l'enfant de son viol et elle ne veut en aucuns cas faire subir cela à quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle se sentait mal, dans cet hôpital, près de centaine de personnes elle avait besoin d'être seule…

Au bureau de l'unité spéciale des victimes, le téléphone du capitaine sonna :

« Cragen… quoi ? … je vous avais dit de ne pas la laisser faire ! Ouais… merci »

Il se dirigea vers les bureaux de ses inspecteurs, tous amis de Liv.

« Est-ce l'un de vous sait ou se trouve Olivia ? »

« Elle n'est plus à l'hôpital ? fit Elliot »

« Non elle leur a faussé compagnie ! Elle n'a appelé personne ? »

« Non, répondit toute l'équipe »

« Je vais aller voir chez elle, Elliot tu vas voir aux endroits ou elle a l'habitude d'aller, Fin et Munch vous faites le tour des rues. Sa m'étonnerai que vous la trouviez mais on ne sait jamais. Aller au boulot ! »

Toute l'équipe s'executa.


	5. Chapter 5

Apres toute une journée de recherche, personne ne savait ou pouvait bien se trouver Liv. ils ont été fouillé les moindres endroits ou elle avait l'habitude d'aller. Elle n'avait pas mit les pieds chez elle car les bandes de police étaient toujours accrochés. Toute l'équipe paraissait désespérée. Liv était sous le choc, apeurée et dans un état émotionnel très instable « elle serait capable du pire » songea Cragen. Mais il refusait de croire à une hypothèse pareille.

A quelques kilomètres du poste, Liv était assise sur le toit d'un immeuble, près du bord. Elle était resté a cet endroit pendent des heures, le regard vague. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un approchait

« Madame ? Je peux vous aider ? »

Elle ne s'attendait à voir personne et sursauta de terreur en entendant une voix d'homme. Elle faillit glisser et s'agrippa à la rambarde.

« N'ayez pas peur ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, dit il en s'approchant »

« S'il vous plait restez ou vous êtes ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter mais n'approchez pas ! »

« D'accord, je reste ou je suis, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne veux pas du tout vous faire de mal. Je m'appel Leo. Et vous ? »

« Olivia »

« Est-ce que je peux appeler quelqu'un qui vienne vous chercher ou vous aider ? »

« Non merci. Je vais très bien »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pense »

« J'me fiche de c'que cous pensez ! Laissez-moi »

« Je vous laisse le choix, ou j'appel quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher ou j'appel la police mais je ne vous laisserai pas sur ce toit »

« Je vous ai dit que j'avait pas l'intention de sauter ! »

« J'm'en fiche ! C'est à vous de voir »

« Appelez l'unité spéciale des victimes, et demandez le capitaine Cragen ou l'inspecteur Stabler »

« Très bien. Je les appels tout de suite »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cragen et Elliot arrivèrent et trouvèrent Liv exactement au même endroit ou Leo l'avait trouvée.

« Elle n'a pas voulue que j'm'approche et j'ai préférer attendre votre arrivée »

« Vous avez bien fait ! Merci, fit Cragen »

« Liv, s'il te plait descend de la, lui demanda Elliot »

« J'ai pas l'intention de sauter Elliot ! J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule »

« Tu sais que je ne vais pas te laisser la Liv. Laisse moi t'aider »

Elle se tourna vers son équipier et lui dit, les larmes aux yeux

« J'ai peur »

« Je sais ! Et je vais t'aider j'te le promets. Je ne te laisserai pas tombé. Tu le sais Liv ? »

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna du bord pour rejoindre son équipier et son capitaine. Elle découvrit ainsi le visage de Leo. Les yeux bleus, le visage rond, les traits fins et une fine barbe. Elle aurai voulu le remercier mais elle tremblai rien qu'a l'idée qu'il puisse s'approcher d'elle.

« Merci Monsieur. Merci pour elle, fit Cragen »

« Je vous en prie. Au revoir, dit il en posant son regard sur Liv »

Pour simple réponse, elle sourit ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de son équipier. Ils la ramenèrent au poste. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle.

« Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux ? proposa Elliot »

« Non ! Merci, je vais aller à l'hôtel »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises… »

« Non je t'assure, je vais bien »

Il la contempla et devina très vite la raison de son refus. Kathy aurai certainement fait une crise en la voyant débarquer chez elle.

« Je peux revenir travailler quand ? demanda Liv »

« Quand tu veux, fit Cragen »

Tous le regardèrent, très étonnés. Liv partit en direction des toilettes. Toute l'équipe attendait une explication

« Je préfère la savoir près de nous pour la surveiller ! Elle n'est pas en état de rester seule toute la journée »

« Vous n'avez pas tord ! fit Munch »


	6. Chapter 6

Après quelques jours, le calme était revenu au poste de l'unité spéciale comme si rien n'était jamais arriver. Liv dormais toujours a l'hôtel mais elle ne dit jamais ou. Peut être a-t-elle peur que quelqu'un de malveillant l'apprenne et vienne s'en prendre a elle, songea Elliot. Elle ne l'avait même pas dit à son meilleur ami. Tout le monde faisait mine de rien car c'est ce que Liv veut. Elle refusait les traitements de faveurs.

Warner avait, elle, bien travailler sur cette enquête et elle venait en faire part a ses collègues

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ? demanda Cragen »

« J'ai du nouveau sur le type qui a agressé Liv »

L'intéressée devint blême et craignait ce que Warner allait dévoiler.

« Si tu veux tu peux… commença Cragen »

« Non c'est bon, répondit Liv »

« Ok, il n'a pas utilisé de préservatif et vu la quantité de sperme trouvé, il s'y est pris à plusieurs reprises »

« Oui, 4 fois pour être exacte, pensa Liv »

« Vous ne l'avez pas sur la base de données ? demanda Elliot »

« Non mais quand vous aurez un suspect, on saura très vite si c'est lui »

« C'est quelqu'un qui te connaissait ! fit Cragen »

Toute l'équipe le regarda, les yeux écarquillés

« Quelqu'un qui savait que tu es née du viol de ta mère et qui voulait te faire subir la même chose… sinon pourquoi prendre soin de ne te faire aucun mal ? »

« Elle a quand même eu un traumatisme crânien et pas mal d'hématomes, fit remarquer Elliot »

« En général, si la victime s'en sort si bien c'est qu'elle s'est enfui et là ce n'est pas le cas, dit Warner »

« Si vous vous mettez à chercher tous le monde qui savait ça de moi ca va être long ! N'importe qui aurai pu le savoir »

« Oui mais très peu doivent savoir ce qu'était ta relation avec ta mère, fit Cragen »

« A part a vous tous, je n'en ai jamais parlé a personne »

« C'est peut être quelqu'un de plus proche qu'on ne croit… quelqu'un de qui on ne se méfierait pas du tout, fit Munch »

« Comme qui ? demanda Elliot »

« Ca j'en ai aucune idée, répondit il »

Liv restait immobile, à son bureau, elle n'arrivait pas a croire que quelqu'un lui en veuille au point de lui faire subir une telle chose. Elle fut soudain prise de nausées et couru en direction des toilettes. Tous le monde l'observa s'en aller, mais Elliot la suivi. Il poussa légèrement la porte des toilette pour voir son équipière, assise par terre

« Sa va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il »

« On pourrai pas faire mieux ! »

« Ca va durer les 4 premiers mois au moins »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais le garder ? Je crois tu fume un peu trop ! »

« Je ne fume rien et je sais que tu vas le garder »

« A ouais ! Sa vas être mignon ! Ma mère m'a maltraité physiquement et surtout psychologiquement toute mon enfance parce que je suis née de son viol… et moi, je vais faire la même chose ! Il en ai hors de question »

« Tu n'est pas ta mère Liv »

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ? »

« J'te connait trop ! Tous les gosses t'adorent ! Et tu es la mieux placée pour savoir qu'on devient ce qu'on veut être et pas ce que nos parents on été »

« J'en aurai pas la force Elliot ! »

« Je vais t'aider Liv. mais ne fait rien que tu puisse regretter plus tard »

Elle hochât la tête. Au fond d'elle même, elle savait parfaitement qu'Elliot avait surement raison, mais elle était bien trop faible émotionnellement pour se l'admettre.

Pendent ce temps, dans le bureau de Cragen

« Vous êtes sur de ce que vous me dites ? demanda-t-il »

« Absolument. Le docteur Gordon m'a dit que le coup porté n'était pas assez puissant pour provoquer une inconscience totale pendent plusieurs heures. Elle n'est resté inconsciente que quelques minutes »

« Pourquoi nous aurai-t-elle menti ? »

« Elle doit avoir peur ! Ou elle ne veut plus être confrontée a cette histoire »

« Elle y sera certainement confrontée toute sa vie malheureusement »

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

« Le docteur Gordon ne vous a rien dit d'autre ? »

« Non, juste que ces blessures était moindres »

« Elle est enceinte »

« Quoi ? Alors c'est pour ça que vous parliez de sa mère et du fait qu'elle soit née d'un viol ? »

« En effet »

« Je n'avait pas compris ! Mon dieu ! »

Cragen vit que Liv et Elliot étaient revenus aux bureaux

« Olivia ? Dans mon bureau ! Fit Cragen »

« Il y a un problème capitaine ? demanda-t-elle en entrant »

« Ferme la porte »

Elle s'exécuta et commença à craindre ce qu'allait lui dire son supérieur

« Je vais te poser une question et j'attend de toi que tu me dise la vérité ! Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé oui ou non ? »

« De ce qui s'est passé quand ? Elle essayai de noyer le poisson »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parler Olivia »

« Il m'a frappé et je me suis évanouie… quand j'me suis réveiller… il était au dessus de moi et… et il m'a dit que si jamais je faisais quoi que ce soit… il me tuera et il s'en prendra a ceux que j'aime. Alors j'ai fermé ma bouche et j'ai attendue qu'il s'en aille… dit elle en sanglotant »

« Mais il est resté longtemps ? »

« Oui… il m'a déshabillé, et… il a… il m'a… mais elle n'arrivait pas à finir cette phrase »

« Prend ton temps Liv, fit Cragen »

« Combien de fois vous a-t-il violé ? Interrogea Warner »

« 4 fois »

« Tu a vu son visage ? Demanda Cragen »

« Non, il avait une espèce de cagoule »

« Est-ce que tu serai capable de reconnaitre sa voix ? »

« J'en sais rien »

« Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit au début ? Demanda Cragen »

« Je voulais oublier le plus vite possible… mais j'oublierai jamais maintenant »

« On le retrouvera Liv, je te le promets ! »

Elle hochât la tête et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues. Cragen se leva et se dirigea vers Liv. Il posa une main sur son épaule… mais la retira aussitôt qu'il sentit son inspecteur tremblé. Il savait parfaitement que Liv n'avait pas peur de lui mais elle était encore à fleur de peau.

Au fil des mois qui suivirent (6 pour être précise), l'enquête était toujours au point mort, Liv se remettait petit à petit de ce qu'il s'était passé et voyait Huang pour « lâché » tous ce qu'elle ressentait cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle était retournée vivre dans son appartement… au bout de quelques temps de réflexion, elle décidât de garder le bébé… Elliot avait raison. Elle continuait de travailler (et oui même au bout de 6 mois de grossesse) et cherchait sans cesse qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir au point de lui faire subir une telle chose. A part l'équipe, elle n'avait personne d'assez proche pour connaitre son passé et celui de sa mère. Elliot la surveillait de loin (pour qu'elle ne rende compte de rien) car il craignait que si son violeur savait qu'il l'avait mise enceinte, il ne tente de la retrouver et de lui prendre le bébé ou lui faire du mal. Fin et Munch ne lui parlaient jamais de ce qu'il s'était passé ils préféraient qu'elle vienne leur en parler si elle en ressentait le besoin. Cragen faisait en sorte qu'elle ne s'isole pas et qu'elle ne déprime pas il se rendait toujours chez elle quand il sentait qu'une affaire l'avait remuée.

Le mois de juin était toujours un peu plus tourmenter que les autres (du côté des viols…). Les gens sortaient plus le soir, se méfiaient moins, buvaient plus… et les pervers ne chômaient pas. Lors d'une enquête, Liv sentait qu'il y avait un problème avec le bébé… mais elle ne dit rien car elle se savait un peu parano sur ce sujet.

Au poste, elle ressenti une douleur dans le bas ventre (ce qui n'échappa pas au regard d'Elliot)

« Sa va ? Demanda-t-il »

« Ouais, juste un peu mal au ventre, rien de grave, dit-elle en se levant »

« Ou tu va ? »

« Aux toilettes ! Tu ne va quand même pas venir avec moi ? »

« Non c'est bon »

« Merci »

Elle prit la direction des toilettes, mais la douleur était de plus en plus forte… elle s'appuya contre le premier mur qui se trouvait sur son chemin et s'effondra.


	7. Chapter 7

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fin la trouva inconsciente. Il appela une ambulance d'urgences en la voyant dans une marre de sang. Elliot les rejoignit dans le couloir en voyant la scène, il blêmit immédiatement. L'ambulance arrivât très vite. Ils embarquèrent Liv et l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital Mercy. Pendent que les médecins s'occupaient de Liv, Elliot, Cragen, Fin et Munch patientèrent des heures. Ils avaient peur pour le bébé bien sur mais ils étaient terrifiés qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose de grave a Liv, surtout après tous ce qu'elle avait subit ces derniers temps. Vers 4h30 du matin, le docteur Gordon sortit enfin du bloc

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Elliot »

« Nous avons réussit à stopper l'hémorragie mais nous avons dû lui faire une césarienne »

« Comment va le bébé ? S'enquit Cragen »

« Elle est née à 34 semaines, elle pèse 1 kilo 560 et ses poumons n'étaient pas préparés. Elle va passé beaucoup de temps en néonat avant de pouvoir sortir »

« Donc elle va s'en sortir ? fit Elliot »

« Si tout ce passe bien, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle soit tout a fait normal »

« Une fille ! Liv va être heureuse, dit Fin »

« Est-ce qu'elle a pu voir sa fille ? demanda Cragen »

« Non, elle était inconsciente quand nous lui avons fait la césarienne. Elle va être très fatiguée longtemps et elle va avoir un peu de mal à s'en remettre. Nous devons la garder en salle de réveille deux ou trois jours en cas de complications »

« Est-ce qu'on peu lui amener son bébé ? demanda Elliot. Il faut qu'elle la voit »

« Non je suis désolée, la petite doit rester en soins intensifs. Dès que votre amie sera en état de se déplacer, elle pourra aller la voir en néonat »

« Et nous on peut la voir ? demanda Fin »

« La mère ou la fille ? »

« Bah les deux, fit Cragen. On pourra filmer la petite et ramener la vidéo à Liv »

« Cela me semble être une bonne idée, dit le docteur Gordon, suivez moi »

Ils traversèrent toute la néonat et virent au fond de celle-ci, une magnifique petite fille. Elle était minuscule mais paraissait presque normale (à part sa taille). Ils la prirent en photo dans tous les sens possibles et firent une vidéo assez longue. Ils voulaient que leur amie la voie bougé, vivre.

Après quelques minutes, un médecin vint leurs dires qu'il était temps de partir. Ils purent aller en salle de réveille voire Liv. En arrivant, ils constatèrent que leur amie était déjà réveillée

« Hey ! fit Cragen. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comment va le bébé ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement »

« Elle va s'en sortir. Les médecins pensent qu'elle a beaucoup de chance de n'avoir aucunes séquelles, fil Elliot »

Liv soupira de soulagement.

« Quand est ce que je pourrai la voire ? »

« En chair et en os, quand tu seras en état… mais objectivement, tu peux la voire maintenant… fit Cragen en sortant la vidéo et les photos de la petite »

L'équipe fut surprise de la réaction de Liv au moment ou elle vit la vidéo, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Dit moi, c'est des larmes de peine ou de joie ça, demanda Munch »

Pour toute réponse, elle leur adressa un grand sourire.

« Je crois que se sont des larmes de joie, dit Elliot »

« Ouais, répondit Liv. vous l'avez vue, elle a l'air bien ? »

« Oui Liv, les médecins sont très optimistes et tu sais qu'ils ne donnent jamais de faux espoirs, fit Cragen »

Ils continuèrent de lui montrer toutes les photos. Bien sur, Munch posa la question qui tue

« Tu a choisit un prénom ? »

« Oui… oui je l'est »

_A vous de me donner vos suggestions, essayer de trouver un joli prénom… _


	8. Chapter 8

_La décision n'était pas facile, vous m'avez tous donné de très jolis prénoms mais je ne peux pas satisfaire tout le monde donc j'espère que mon choix conviendra…_

« Alors, révèle-nous le prénom de cette merveille ! fit Elliot »

« Emily… »

« C'est vrai qu'elle a une tête d'Emily, fit Munch »

« La ferme Munch, firent Liv, Elliot, Fin et Cragen en cœur »

« C'est un prénom magnifique pour une magnifique petite fille, ajouta Cragen »

Une infirmière entra dans la salle

« Il est temps de laisser mademoiselle Benson se reposer, fit-elle »

« Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée, menti Liv »

« T'arrive même pas à garder les yeux grands ouverts, fit Munch »

« Pour une fois je lui dirais pas de la fermer ! dit Fin »

« Ca m'étonne ça… fit Cragen »

« Je vous assure que je vais bien… ah »

Elle eu le souffle coupé par une douleur monstrueuse dans son bas ventre. L'infirmière se précipita près du lit et demanda un médecin de toute urgence.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Elliot. Elle allait bien il y a quelques minutes »

« Je n'en sais rien, fit-elle en lui posant le respirateur sur le nez. Elle a peut être une infection »

En arrivant sur place, le docteur Gordon examina Liv rapidement et constata qu'elle n'avait ni fièvre ni nausées, donc il n'y avait pas d'infection.

« On la monte tout de suite pour des radios et un scan. Et faite lui une prise de sang pour des analyses complètes »

Les infirmières s'exécutèrent. L'équipe attendait cependant une explication sur ce qu'il se passait

« Qu'est ce que ça peut être ? Demanda Cragen »

« Je ne sais pas du tout mais ce n'est pas une infection. Peut être… »

« _Docteur Gordon appelée en salle de radiologie 2, docteur Gordon… code bleu_ »

« C'est quoi ça le code bleu ? demanda Elliot »

« Attendez la, je reviens »

« Elle à pas répondu, fit Munch »

« Merci Munch, on a remarqué ! S'enflamma Cragen »

« Désolé… »

Les heures passèrent, il était bientôt 8h du matin. Personne n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Cragen avait fait les cent pas, Elliot restait figé sur sa chaise tandis que Fin et Munch n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche de toute la nuit (étonnant de la part de Munch). Le docteur Gordon fit soudain son apparition dans la salle d'attente

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Elliot »

« Elle a eu une hémorragie assez importante et nous devons la gardée en soins intensifs un moment »

« Mais elle vas s'en sortir ? Interrogea Cragen »

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcé pour l'instant. Elle est dans le coma et les prochaines 72h seront décisives »

« On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour aidé ? demanda Fin »

« Vous pouvez vous relayer pour donner le biberon à sa fille dans quelques jours »

« Elle va pouvoir commencer à manger ? fit Cragen »

« Oui, son état s'améliore petit à petit et je suis presque certaine qu'elle n'aura aucune séquelles »

« Y a au moins une bonne nouvelle, dit Fin »

« D'après votre expérience docteur, que peut il se passer pour Olivia ? Demanda Elliot »

« J'ai vu plusieurs cas dans ce genre et 2 sur 4 survécurent »

« Putain ! Jura Fin »

« Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche, fit Munch »

Les deux jours suivant, toute l'équipe resta au chevet de Liv. Ils se relayèrent pour passé un peu de temps avec la petite Emily. La petite fille commençait à changer, elle devenait encore plus belle.

Elliot était au chevet de Liv ce matin. Il s'était encore pris le bec avec Kathy car elle ne comprenait pas qu'Elliot reste à l'hôpital aux côtés de Liv. Il serrait sa main dans la sienne en espérant la sentir bougée. Après quelques heures, il senti son équipière bougé un peu. Il se pencha sur elle et vit ses yeux s'ouvrir. Il fut soulagé

« Oh la vache ! Je croyais bien qu'on t'avais perdu cette fois, fit il »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu a fait une hémorragie et ils ont eu du mal à la voir. Je vais aller chercher un médecin »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce pour prévenir le docteur Gordon.


	9. Chapter 9

_Etant donné le dernier épisode de la saison 12, est-ce que ça vous plairait que j'introduise Calvin dans mon histoire ? A vous de choisir…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la chambre

« Eh bien inspecteur, vous nous avez fait une petite frayeur, fit le docteur Gordon. Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Dans les vapes ! »

« C'est normal. Nous allons vous déplacer dans une chambre dès demain pour que vous puissiez être avec votre bébé »

« Je vais pouvoir la voire ? »

« Oui mais vous ne sortirez pas tout de suite. Il faut vous attendre a passé un bon moment a l'hôpital »

« C'est pas grave tant qu'on est ensembles »

« Tu vas pouvoir faire sa connaissance, fit Elliot »

« Je suis impatiente »

« Nous vous gardons pour la nuits mais tous vos examens sont bons. Je ne pense pas que vous aurez d'autres problèmes »

« Merci docteur, dit Elliot. Merci beaucoup… »

« Je vous en prie. Je repasserais demain matin avant votre transfert »

« D'accord. Merci »

Le docteur Gordon sortit de la chambre, Elliot et Liv restèrent un moment silencieux. Elliot tenait fermement la main de son équipière. Liv brisa le silence

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Kathy va s'inquiéter »

« Tu a peut être raison. Je repasserais plus tard d'accord ? Fit Elliot »

« D'accord, a plus alors »

« A plus »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre. Liv resta seule un bon moment, impatiente de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa fille. Cragen fit son entré dans la chambre, ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas car elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

« Liv ? »

« Capitaine ! Je ne vous ai pas vu entré »

« J'avais remarqué. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux, vous avez pu voir Emily ? »

« Je viens de lui donner le biberon. Elle va bien et elle commence même à grandir »

« Je suis tellement pressée de la voir »

« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça vas venir, fit il en souriant »

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, de tout, de rien.

Le lendemain, après la visite du docteur Gordon, Liv fut transférée dans une chambre seule. Elle attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de sa fille. Elle rêvait déjà de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, de lui donner le biberon et de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. Elle vit arrivée l'infirmière qui entra dans la chambre

« Bonjour, s'exclamât-elle. Je vous ramène votre petite crevette »

Elle tenait la petite dans ses bras. Liv se laissa submerger par l'émotion des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle prit pour la première fois sa fille dans ses bras

« Bonjour toi ! Tu m'as fait peur tu sais. T'aurais pu me prévenir que tu voulait sortir plus tôt »

Elle embrassa la petite Emily et continua de lui parler pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle garda la petite dans ses bras un long moment, elle n'arrivait pas a réaliser que ce cauchemar était fini. Elle pourra enfin profiter de sa fille autant qu'elle le voulait.

Les semaines passèrent (un peu trop lentement au gout de Liv qui déteste les hôpitaux) et l'heure du retour à la maison était enfin arrivée. Emily venait d'avoir un peu plus d'un mois et Liv avait bien récupérer de sa fatigue. Elles rentrèrent chez elles. Liv réalisait mal ce qui se passait elle était enfin chez elle, avec sa fille.


	10. Chapter 10

Elle avait pris 3 mois de congé maternité pour pouvoir s'occupé d'Emily et essayer de « rattraper » le temps perdu. Les mois passèrent et la petite fille grandissait à une vitesse folle. Elle avait presque 4 mois et Liv devrait bientôt reprendre le travail. Elle profitait de chaque seconde passée avec Emily. Tous le monde lui disait que plus elle grandissait, plus elle ressemblait a sa mère. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux noisette, le regard et le sourire de sa mère. Malgré son jeune âge, elle commençait même à faire sentir son caractère bien trempé « elle est aussi têtue que Liv cette gosse » se disait souvent Cragen.

En cette nuit d'octobre, il pleuvait averse et l'orage était présent. Emily en avait peur et ne laissa pas sa mère dormir de la nuit. Vers 4h du matin, elle pleurait toujours « elle doit avoir peur » se dit Liv. Mais cette nuit était bizarre Liv avait un drôle de pressentiment, comme si quelqu'un l'épiai. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention longtemps car elle se savait un peu parano depuis son viol. Elle tenait sa fille fermement dans ses bras essayant de la rassurée pour qu'elle puisse enfin commencer sa nuit et elle aussi par la même occasion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily arrêta enfin de pleurer. Elle commençait à s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère. Quand soudain

« N'hurlez surtout pas ou je vous tues toutes les deux ! Fit une voix derrière elle »

« Qui êtes vous ? demanda Liv en se retournant »

L'homme était armé de son propre révolver.

« Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Pourtant, je vous ai laissé une joli souvenir, fit-il en désignant Emily »

« Ca vous a pas suffit de me violer, il faut en plus que vous reveniez m'emmerder ! »

« Vous emmerdez ? Non, je veux juste connaitre ma progéniture, fit-il en s'avançant »

« Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! Si jamais vous la touchez vous devrez me supplier de vous tuer ! Cracha Liv »

« Vous faisiez moins la maline la dernière fois »

« La dernière fois vous m'avez eu par surprise ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Répéta-t-elle »

« Je vous ai dit ce que je veux ! Et si je dois vous tuer pour l'obtenir, je le ferais »

« Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? »

« Vous vous devez pas vous souvenir de moi… mais moi, je me souvient de vous et surtout de votre pute de mère ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais, ça vous surprend ! Cette salope m'a pas dénoncé aux flics et vous savez pourquoi ? »

« Non »

« Parce qu'elle a su que je faisais partit de la bande qui vous on agresser quand vous étiez jeune. On vous avait suivit dans le parc et on vous a tabassé pour vous prendre votre sac »

« Vous m'avez tabassé juste pour mon sac ? Mais je vous l'aurais donné… »

« Ouais… mais elle m'a balancé et je n'ai pas pu passer le concours que je voulais parce que mon casier n'était plus vierge ! Elle a foutu ma vie en l'air »

« Et pourquoi vous êtes venu m'agresser si c'est de ma mère que vous voulez vous venger ? »

« Parce que j'ai su qu'elle avait été violée et que vous étiez née de ce viol ! On m'a dit qu'elle a prié toute sa vie pour que sa ne vous arrive pas ! Et je savais que sa la ferai plus souffrir que si je la tuais »

« Vous êtes très mal renseigné alors ! Elle est morte il y a 10 ans ! Je suis la seule que vous avez fait souffrir dans cette histoire »

« Ah c'est bien dommage ! Si j'avais su je vous aurai laissé tranquille. Maintenant vous en savez beaucoup trop alors je vais devoir vous tuer… »

Il pointa son arme sur elle, Emily toujours dans ses bras…


	11. Chapter 11

Tout ce passa extrêmement vite Liv réussi à « jeter » Emily sur le fauteuil devant elle avant de recevoir une balle en pleine poitrine, ce qui la propulsa en arrière. Elle tomba a terre et avait beaucoup de mal a respirer. L'homme se pencha au dessus d'elle

« Adieux inspecteur Benson »

« Police ! Les mains en l'air ! »

L'homme se retourna et vit que le flic pointait son arme sur sa tête.

« Jetez votre arme tout de suite, lui ordonna le flic »

L'intrus s'exécuta immédiatement. Le flic lui passa les menottes et le frappa au visage, le laissant inconscient. Il se précipita sur Liv

« Olivia ! Je vais appeler une ambulance »

« Emily… souffla Liv »

« Elle va bien ne vous en faite pas. Vous me reconnaissez ? Je suis Leo, on s'est rencontré quand vous étiez sur le toit »

« _Hôpital de la Pitié, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

« Une femme s'est pris une balle dans la poitrine… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arriva et trouva Liv inconsciente. Ils l'emmenèrent d'urgences à la Pitié. L'homme qui s'était introduit chez Liv fut transférer au poste de police le temps de déterminer ce qu'il s'était passé. Leo les suivant avec Emily dans ses bras. Il se souvint de qui il avait appelé le jour ou elle était sur le toit et pris l'initiative de le rappeler.

_« Stabler »_

« Bonsoir, je suis Leo Rain, c'est bien vous qui connaissez Olivia ? »

_« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »_

« Oui, venez à la Pitié au plus vite, je vous expliquerais »

_« J'arrive tout de suite »_

En attendant l'arrivée d'Elliot, Leo contemplait la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que tu ressemble beaucoup a ta maman ma jolie… ce soir elle t'a sauvé la vie… tu en as de la chance tu sais ! J'espère que les médecins pourront sauver ta maman, sinon… tu seras obligé de grandir sans elle… et moi tu sais je n'ai pas eu de maman et je sais a quel point on en a besoin… »

La petite fille se mit à rire.

« Ouais hein ! Tu t'en fiche pour le moment… mais tu verras, un jour tu prendras conscience de tous c'que tes parents sont capables de donner pour toi… putain, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'te dis tous ça »

« Peut être parce que vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un »

Il fut surpris par l'arrivée du docteur Gordon.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« La balle est passée à quelques millimètres de l'aorte. Elle a eu beaucoup de chances »

« Elle va s'en remettre alors ? »

« La guérison sera assez longue et douloureuse mais oui, elle s'en remettra »

« Merci »

« Vous pourrez la voir dans une heure ou deux »

Leo acquiesça. Le docteur Gordon reparti assez vite et il se retrouva à nouveau seule avec Emily.

« Tu vois, elle va s'en sortir. Tu va pouvoir être avec ta maman ma puce »

« Leo ? »

« Vous êtes Elliot ? »

« Oui, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle est tiré d'affaire. La balle est passée tout près de l'aorte mais sa va »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai entendu un coup de feu à l'étage du dessous et je l'est trouvée à terre. Son agresseur et en cellule »

« Vous l'avez eu ? »

« Oui, je suis marshal et je l'est arrêter tout de suite »

« Ok merci. Vous savez pourquoi il était là ? »

« Absolument pas »

« Et toi ma jolie, sa va ? Fit-il en regardant Emily »

Elle sourie et posa la main sur la joue d'Elliot (un peu violement d'ailleurs).


	12. Chapter 12

Deux heures plus tard, ils purent voir Liv, qui était totalement dans les vapes.

« Alors, comment tu te sent ? Demanda Elliot »

« J'ai l'impression d'être complètement bourrée ! »

« C'est la morphine, fit l'infirmière »

« Il va vraiment falloir que j'achète un chien ! Mon appart' commence à être un vrai squat pour les détraqués… »

« Je t'aiderai à le choisir mais en attendant, il faut que tu te repose, fit Elliot »

« Et Emily ? »

« Moi je dirais que ce qui s'est passé ne l'a pas ennuyé, dit Leo en regardant la petite fille toujours dans ses bras »

« C'est ça garde ton insouciance ma fille… sa partira très vite… ah putain sa fait mal, s'exclamât-elle »

« Ca va être long alors mieux vaut vous y habituer… fit l'infirmière »

« Super… »

« T'inquiète pas, on sera là pour t'aider, fit Elliot »

« Est-ce que tu peut garder Emily jusqu'à ce que je puisse ma barré d'ici ? »

« J'ai déjà demandé à Kathy de préparer le lit »

« Ta bonté te perdra Elliot »

« Ouais j'imagine, rigolât-il »

« Et merci Leo, moi je serais peut être pas venue »

« Bien sur que si vous l'auriez fait ! Sinon vous ne seriez pas l'un des meilleur flic de New York »

« Ouais c'est vrai ça… mais si vous saviez… »

Elle s'endormie sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

« Ca doit être la morphine et la fatigue, ne vous en faites pas. Elle doit se reposer »

« Je repasserais demain, fit Elliot »

« Ouais moi aussi dit Leo »

Leo posa la petite fille dans son landau et la laissa à Elliot. Ils sortirent de la chambre mais quelque chose gênai Elliot

« Je vous remercie d'avoir été la mais maintenant c'est bon, nous sommes là pour elle, fit Elliot »

« C'est quoi votre problème ? S'énerva Leo »

« Je voit très bien votre petit jeu »

« Vous supportez pas qu'un homme s'approche de votre équipière ou vous êtes comme ça qu'avec moi ? »

« Non c'est vous »

« Moi je crois que vous ne voulez pas qu'elle fasse sa vie parce que vous êtes jaloux ! Si vous l'aimez, fallait lui dire, sinon laissez la être heureuse. Vous vous êtes marié mais elle, elle a quoi a part sa fille ? Elle avait quoi avant ? Mettez votre jalousie dans votre poche et allez vous faire voir ! »

Elliot le frappa mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Leo se redresse et lui rende le coup. Elliot fut projeté sur le mur derrière lui. Un médecin vint les séparés et les chassa de l'hôpital.

Quelques jours se passèrent depuis sa divergence d'opinion avec Leo. Elliot repensait de plus en plus à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Avait-il raison ? Etait-il jaloux que Liv puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais il ne s'imaginait pas quitter Kathy et ses enfants.

A l'hôpital, Leo était tout de même retourné voir Liv. Ils discutaient pendent de longues heures quand Liv ne s'endormait pas (a cause de la morphine). Ils commençaient a s'apprécié, a crée un lien entre eux… Liv se sentait bien quand il était là, en sécurité. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle concevait même qu'il pose sa main sur la sienne. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouvé dans ce genre de situation avec un homme avant pas mal d'années.

Les semaines passèrent assez vite dans l'ensemble. Liv parvenait a se levé et a porter sa fille. Les médecins la laissent rentré chez elle à condition que quelqu'un vienne tous les jours pour l'aider dans les actions de la vie quotidienne. Leo s'était gentiment proposer avant même qu'Elliot ne puisse ouvrir la bouche…


End file.
